Gagal move on
by SkipperChen
Summary: Akashi dan Midorima sama-sama gagal move on. Untuk Minggu AkaMido #3 (basket). Shonen-ai. Warnings inside.


**Gagal Move On**

**For Minggu AkaMido #3 (Basket)**

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s) dan kesalahan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Bergabung denga tim basket ber_jersey_ jingga, dan memiliki kapten tim yang tegas namun konyol merupaka suasana baru bagi Midorima.

Dimarahi seorang senpai karena bermalas-malasan pun baru ia temukan di Shuutoku.

Midorima mendapat suasana baru, dan mulai nyaman dengan suasana barunya itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, sebenarnya Midorima gagal _move on_, ciye.

Midorima belum bisa melupakan Akashi, mantan _partner_ basketnya sekaligus—

Mantan kekasihnya, uhuk.

Pada dasarnya, Midorima masih memiliki perasaan pada Akashi. Namun semejak kejadian berubahnya Akashi dan mereka yang berpisah sekolah, Midorima memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Tapi tetap saja, Midorima gagal _move on._

Pernah suatu hari, _shooter Kiseki no Sedai_ ini memanggil Takao, _partner_ barunya dengan "Akashi". Padahal Takao dan Akashi mau diperhatikan dari sudut manapun, jauh berbeda. Takao _alay,_ Akashi dingin. Takao berambut hitam belah tengah, Akashi berambut merah tanpa poni. Hal itu sukses membuat Takao yang pada dasarnya hobi meledek orang langsung sumringah saat Midorima berkata begitu.

"Aku Takao, Shin-chan. Bukan Akashi."

Sementara Midorima hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

"Oh, maaf."

Takao menyeringai jahil, "Ciyeee Shin-chan teringat Akashi, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Tidak, nodayo! Habisnya kalian sama-sama _partner_ku, dan kalian sama-sama _point guard_. Wajar kan jika aku keliru?"

"Itu tandanya Shin-chan teringat pada Akashi."

"Bukan begitu, nodayo!"

"Shin-chan payah nih! _Move on_ dong, sekarang kan _partner_ basketmu itu aku."

"Y-ya."

"Tapi," Takao memasang senyum jahil. "Kalo partner cinta 'sih, selamanya Akashi juga boleh~" sambung Takao menggoda Midorima, yang sukses membuat Midorima _blushing_ berat.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Bakao!"

"Ciyee Shin-chan _tsundere_, ah."

"Berisik, Bakao!"

"Ciyee _shooter_ kita gagal _move on_ dari _point guard_ tim sebelah," tak memperdulikan perkataan Midorima, Takao masih saja meledek partnernya.

"BAKAO!"

"Ciyeeee~"

Dan coba kita lihat dari sisi yang satunya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Bisa dibilang, diantara seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai,_ Akashi adalah yang paling gagal _move on_.

Coba perhatikan, _jersey_ Rakuzan yang warnanya biru muda, sebelas-dua belas dengan _jersey_ Teikou. Ditambah lagi Rakuzan adalah juara bertahan, sama seperti Teikou.

Akashi adalah ketua tim basket SMA Rakuzan, posisi yang sama saat ia menduduki bangku kelas dua di Teikou.

Dan wakilnya yang sekarang adalah Mibuchi Reo, seorang_ shooting guard_. Posisi yang sama dengan wakilnya saat di Teikou dulu—

Midorima Shintaro.

Akashi tersenyum kecut. Tak masalah jika Teikou memiliki banyak persamaan dengan Rakuzan. Masalahnya adalah—

Pengganti Midorima adalah Mibuchi.

Akashi tak terima. _Shooter tsundere_ yang ehmgantengehm itu digantikan oleh seorang coretbancicoret seperti Mibuchi? _Hell no_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua adalah pilihannya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Midorima bukan lagi wakilnya, melainkan Mibuchi.

Ah, berat rasanya untuk berpikir begitu. Tapi, ayolah Akashi, _move on_.

Sayangnya, tak jauh berbeda dengan Midorima, Akashi juga gagal _move on._

Pernah suatu hari saat Rakuzan tengah _briefing_ sebelum latihan, sang pelatih berkata pada Akashi di depan seluruh anggota tim.

"Baiklah, Akashi. Coba kau jelaskan strategi baru yang telah kau diskusikan dengan si _shooter_ wakilmu itu."

Akashi dengan raut muka penuh percaya diri berkata, "Baik, pelatih. Jadi berdasarkan hasil diskusiku dengan Midorima Shintarou—"

Ups. Keceplosan.

Seluruh anggota tim tercengang, mau meledek, takut dibacok. Mau diam, tak enak juga. Akhirnya mereka cuma memasang ekspresi heran seolah berkata 'hah? kenapa Midorima Shintarou?'

Sementara orang yang dimaksud sebenarnya mengangkat tangan, mencoba protes.

"Mou, Sei-chan. Yang berdiskusi denganmu itu 'kan aku. Dan wakilmu juga aku!"

Akashi terdiam dengan rona di pipi yang hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Sei-chan," sementara Mibuchi masih tak terima. "_Move on_ dong!"

Akashi punya wakil seorang _shooting guard_, dan Midorima punya partner seorang _point guard._ Kenapa mirip seperti di Teikou dulu? Sepertinya, dua bocah ini gagal _move on_.

* * *

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah lapangan basket di Tokyo. Entah ada angin apa, Akashi, si pria merah mengajaknya untuk _one-on-one_. Berdalih bahwa ia sedang menemani ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang ada urusah bisnis di Tokyo, dan tak ada salahnya jika mereka bertemu sejenak.

Tentu saja Midorima tak menolak. Dengan alasan, _aku tahu perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo cukup melelahkan dan kau butuh sedikit hiburan, bukannya aku peduli dengan kejenuhanmu, nodayo._

Midorima tiba disana, dan mendapati Akashi sedang terduduk manis di tepi lapangan sambil memain-mainkan bola jingga di tangannya.

"Akashi," panggil Midorima yang membuat Akashi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh, Shintarou," Akashi menyodorkan bola jingga itu pada Midorima. "_One-on-one?_"

Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku baru saja sampai, omong-omong."

"Ya, aku tahu." Akashi melempar bola jingga itu yang mendarat mulus di telapak tangan Midorima. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu setelah kita menyelesaikan ini."

"Kebetulan," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

"Oh, benarkah?" Akashi menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat peraturan. Yang kalah harus mengatakannya duluan, _deal?_"

"_Deal._ Bersiaplah, Akashi. Kali ini aku akan menang."

"Aku tidak akan kalah. Dan seperti biasanya, kau yang akan kalah."

"Kita lihat saja."

Mereka memulai _one-on-one_. Mengerahkan kemampuan sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Ini memang bukan permainan resmi, tapi mereka tetap melakukannya dengan serius.

Dan pada akhirnya, seperti biasa. Akashi menang dan Midorima kalah. Yang membuat Akashi tersenyum puas sementara Midorima berdecih kesal.

"Baiklah, Shin. Sesuai perjanjian."

Midorima mengatur nafasnya sejenak, dan menyeka keringat di sekitar dahinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku... belumbisamoveondarimu, nanodayo."

"Apa?" Akashi memasang wajah sok-tidak-tahu namun menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Bicara yang jelas, Shin. Aku tak mendengarmu."

"Aku punya _partner_ baru yang menyebalkan dan berisik."

"Oh, lalu?"

"Ya," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dia seorang _point guard._"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Errr, dia berbeda jauh denganmu." Midorima mulai gugup.

"Tch," Akashi berdecih. "Kau tidak berubah. Tetap _tsundere_ seperti dulu."

Midorima menautkan alisnya, "Aku tidak tsundere!"

"Oke, lanjutkan kalimatmu."

"Aku pernah salah memanggilnya 'Akashi'. B-bukan karena aku mengingatmu, tapi karena posisi kalian sama nodayo!"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Jadi, kau cuma ingin curhat tentang _partner_ barumu itu, Shin?"

"B-bukan!" Wajah Midorima mulai memerah, tak lupa pose membetulkan letak kacamata untuk menutipi ronanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku..., ehm. Ya, Akashi. Aku terkadang masih menginatmu. Hanya terkadang, nanodayo!"

"Bisa diperjelas, Tuan Kacamata?"

"Y-ya," Midorima semakin gugup. "Aku belum bisa _move on_ darimu!"

Nah, itu dia. Akashi tersenyum puas. Nampaknya begitu sulit bagi Midorima untuk sekedar berkata demikian.

"Aku juga," jawab Akashi singkat. Yang membuat rona di pipi Midorima sudah menjalar hingga telinga.

"Aku belum bisa melupakanmu. Jadi," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Bagaimana jika memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"Ya, aku terima," ujar Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Y-ya, terima kasih. Kau sendiri, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Akashi?"

Akashi mengambil bola basket yang sempat terlupakan itu, "Yang ingin aku katakan..., sama seperti yang telah kau katakan," kemudian meninggalkan lapangan tersebut mendahului Midorima.

Sementara Midorima menautkan alisnya, kesal. "Kau curang, Akashi!"

Midorima menahan kesal bercampur senang. Akashi yang tadi adalah Akashi yang sama seperti dulu, yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan satu fakta lagi, Akashi juga gagal _move on _sama sepertinya.

Midorima tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyusul mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

"Tunggu, Akashi!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

[A/N]: HAHAHA INI APAAN AMPUN DARI MANA PROMPT BASKETNYA, SIH!? oke saya cuma kepikiran bikin ini gegara inget kalo mereka dapet partner dan wakil baru yang posisinya sama, dan sepertinya saya yang gagal move on soalnya bikin fic yang _falshback-flashback _mulu, ohok. Dan maaf juga saya nggak bisa mendeskripsikan pas mereka one-on-one orz

Ya, intinya maafkan saya karena nyepam dan... review?

Hidup MidoAka!

Salam, Chen x))


End file.
